Unwelcome Saviors
by airaha
Summary: Tony gets captured by demons and is rescued by the Winchesters, two assumed dead fugitives. With demons still out for Tony's blood, the brothers have no choice but to protect him by taking him back to the bunker. Meanwhile, Gibbs and the team struggle to make sense of Tony's disappearance. No Slash. No Pairings. Heavy Bromances. Tony, Gibbs, McGee, Abby, Ziva, Dean, Sam, Cas, etc.
1. A Visitor In The Night

**Summary: Tony gets captured by demons and is rescued by the Winchesters, who he recognizes as a pair of assumed dead fugitives. However, with demons still hunting him, Sam and Dean have no choice but to take him back to the bunker (although against Tony's will) in order to protect him. **

**Disclaimer: I clearly do not own NCIS or Supernatural. For all future chapters, I still do not own NCIS or Supernatural. **

**Author's Note: I am not much of a writer, but I am a Supernatural and NCIS fan, as well as an avid reader. Be patient with my writing and me, as not only do I dislike writing, this is my first story that I am attempting to write. I promise I will finish this story one way or another, as I myself hate loose ends. If I ever loose the motivation to complete this story, I will make sure to wrap it up somehow. I decided to write this story because I have only read Supernatural/NCIS crossovers where the Winchesters get arrested, and not the other way around. Hopefully you like it, and please let me know where you would like this story to go! The length of this story will depend on the readers!**

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Very Special Agent Tony DiNozzo sighed as he entered his apartment. Today at work, he had gotten the delight of literally chasing down a group of ex-marines, all dishonorably discharged, who had been responsible for the deaths of their old squad mates. He took of his Italian leather shoes and looked at them with a frown on his face. Three hundred dollar shoes were not made for sprinting down several city blocks. He was so tired that he went into his room an fell asleep, still in his suit and badge.

Tony awoke with a start as he heard the door to his apartment get smashed open. He quickly reached for the light and turned around only to find his neighbor, a frail, seventy year old woman had entered his bedroom.

Barbara Tanner was a very petite woman. She reached only 5'2, and never did anything that could possibly seem the slightest bit aggressive. She was a widow, who often treated Tony as a second son, baking pies for him and the like. When Tony saw her, his immediate thought was that someone had broken in and she was coming in to check on him. Or maybe even she was being forced into his room, with the real culprit right on her heels.

Tony got out of bed and ran over to her, hurriedly asking, "Mrs. Tanner are you alright? What is going–". The rest of his question was cut off when he was effortlessly picked up, and thrown against the wall. He hit the wall with a large crash that left cracks in the paint. Tony wasn't sure if his head was spinning from the impact of him hitting the wall, or the notion that it was a seventy-year-old grandma a foot shorter than him that had thrown him there. Tony felt blood trickling down the side of his head, but he managed to hold on to consciousness. He looked up and attempted stand when Mrs. Tanner came over. Tony managed to say "What the hell?" before the tiny woman, with a sugary smile that suddenly seemed malicious, kicked him in the head and knocked him out. She bent to pick Tony out, and as she exited the apartment, she blinked, and her eyes turned completely black.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

The first thing Tony noticed when he awoke was the pain. His head throbbed and he could feel the stickiness of dried blood in his hair. He also noticed the stabbing sensation of his badge sticking into his side, having been displaced from its comfortable spot on his belt. He opened his eyes, noticing how everything seemed out of focus, and the single light hanging above him was uncomfortable bright.

"Damn it" he thought, "I really fucked up my head. Probably got a concussion."

He tried to recall what had happened the night before and was again surprised when he remembered that it was his sweet neighbor that had inflicted this damage. He recognized that he was tied to a chair and appeared to be in an abandoned building of some sort. The walls around him were old and covered with dirt, and the floor was covered with pieces of rotten wood and plaster. Tony looked up, attempting to see what the ceiling looked like, but he could only see darkness past the light bulb. He was barefoot, and it was cold; the crumpled mess of his suit did little to cut the chill. His hands were tied behind his back and his ankles were cuffed to the chair legs. He felt a little burst of hope when he noticed some scrap metal and broken glass a couple feet away. Some pieces in there could potentially be sharp enough to cut his bonds. However, when he tried to scoot himself closer, the chair let out a loud noise as it dragged against the concrete floor.

He froze, and as the last echoes from the chair faded, he realized that it was really quiet. Not the kind of mid-city quiet, where cars still often drove past and people could be heard walking about, but the suburbs-type quiet, with only the occasional dog barking in the distance

Tony realized that he must have been taken out of the immediate city while he was unconscious.

The sound of footsteps interrupted his thinking. As this point, his head was well enough for him to focus through the veil of pain and recognize the sound of three people walking. They entered his line of sight soon after, and he was able to distinguish Mrs. Tanner and a young, lanky boy in a McDonalds uniform with a nametag reading, "Hi, my name is Pete!" Leading them was a gorgeous (like super-model only seen on tv type gorgeous) woman in her late twenties.

"What is going on? Who are you?" Tony demanded to know.

The leading woman smiled and said with a giggle, "Oh you can just call me Amy, and you already know sweet little Mrs. Tanner over there."

She gestured to the old woman, and Tanner gave Tony a creepy smile.

"As for, ah, Pete, I guess it is, well don't you worry about him." Tony noticed how Amy hesitated slightly when saying his name, as if she didn't think it was his real name.

"And don't worry sweetheart," she said to Tony in a silky voice, "we know all about you Tony DiNozzo and your little NCIS team."

Tony started struggling against his bonds.

"Don't you dare hurt them you bitch!"

Instead of seeming upset by his outburst, she only grew more amused, and let a giant grin spread across her face.

"Oh you shouldn't be worrying about them, hon, you should be worried about yourself. Someone paid real well to make sure you got the extra special treatment."

Amy reached down and drew a gleaming knife out of her boot. It was a wicked looking knife, well cared for and extra sharp.

Tony flinched as she put the tip of the blade against his cheek. He felt a single bead of blood leave a warm trail as is ran down to his chin. Instead of digging the knife deep into his face, Amy just teased the blade down his face, opening a long but shallow cut. She leaned forward and blinked, and her eyes became black.

"Wha–?" Tony reared back in shock and confusion. What the hell was going on?

"Oh mister agent man," Amy said with obvious glee at his reaction, "this is going to be so much fun!"

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

**So yeah kinda short chapter and oh hey cliffhanger! Why is Tony being tortured? When will Sam and Dean save him? How will Gibbs and the team react when they realize Tony has gone missing?**

**Let me know what you guys think! Any constructive criticism is welcome, so please comment or message me :) Anyways if you guys are like eh, ill make the story around three or four chapters, probably around 2000 words each. If you guys like it, I'll probably write more. **

**As for update speeds, I can't promise anything but with Thanksgiving break coming up I'm bound to have more time to write.**

**~airaha**


	2. Mysterious Evidence

**So I realized that I haven't clarified when in Supernatural/NCIS this story takes place. I'm not gonna try and make this story somehow match cannon. These are events that are not in either of the shows, and any hunts/cases that take place are from my own imagination. As far as what is going on with characters, the angels have lost their wings and Cas is driving around in his pimped up car. With NCIS, Ziva is still part of the team. **

**Thanks to crystal, BranchSuper, and Spiritsong for being my first reviewers ever! **

[][][][][][][][][][]

Ziva and Tim were diligently working at their desks when Gibbs walked in with his typical cup of coffee in hand. He paused by Tony's empty desk.

"Where the hell is DiNozzo?" Gibbs barked.

"He hasn't come in yet boss," McGee replied.

"Well grab your gear, we have a case"

Ziva and McGee scrambled to collect their guns and badges, and followed Gibbs into the elevator. As the doors were closing, Gibbs told Ziva, "Agent David, get a hold of DiNozzo. Make sure he gets his ass here soon."

Ziva nodded, knowing that her partner was going to be in a tremendous amount of trouble for showing up late.

They loaded into a single car, and with Gibbs' maniacal driving they were soon at the crime scene. During the car ride, Ziva dialed Tony's cellphone. It rang and rang, until finally the answering machine picked up. She thought this was strange, because clearly his phone was on otherwise it would have gone straight to voicemail. Next, she tried dialing his apartment phone. This too kept ringing until the answering machine answered. She let Gibbs know that both calls hadn't gone through, and Gibbs looked annoyed.

"If he isn't at home he should have his cell on him at all times!"

Ziva repilied "Well his phone did ring, he just didn't answer it."

Gibbs felt a little stirring in his gut, and began to think that something was a little off about Tony's silence, however they had more pressing issues to deal with as they had arrived at the crime scene.

The team flashed their badges at the two cops standing guard, and they ducked under the yellow caution tape that was flapping slightly in the breeze. They found an overturned prisoner transport. The back doors were hanging loosely on their hinges, swaying slightly.

There was blood everywhere.

Inside the van, they found four dead bodies belonging to the prisoners, as well as those of the two guards. All six were shredded to ribbons, with massive gouges covering every inch of flesh.

McGee turned a little pale at the sight of all the gore, and quickly snapped some photos, clearly trying to get out of the putrid van as fast as possible. As he turned around to leave, Ducky and Palmer walked in, with their usual banter.

"As a kid I loved to play in sand, until one day there was some sand outside our house and it gave me rashes everywhere. It was not nice sand."

Ducky laughed, and told Palmer "It was not the sand that irritated you but the sand mites."

"The sand might do what?" Palmer asked, not understanding what Ducky was saying about the small sand-dwelling insects.

"Not sand might, sand mites. They are the insects that bit you that day, giving you those nasty rashes."

Palmer looked shocked and disgusted, and opened his mouth to reply when Gibbs interrupted, "Enough about sand! Ducky when and how did these men die?"

"Sorry Jethro," Ducky apologized, as he and Palmer got to work inspecting the corpses. After a couple minutes of examination, Ducky got out of the van and walked over to where Gibbs was standing.

"It appears that the time of death exactly coincides with when this van would have been this far away from the prison, but the lacerations on the body were not caused by knives but the claws of a large dog."

"Thanks Ducky," Gibbs said, and went to Ziva and Tim to tell them the reports of Dr. Mallard's findings. "Ducky said that the TOD matched the car's position on the road, so there was no funny business there. He thinks that a large dog killed them all."

"How did a dog get into the van? There were no skid marks to indicate someone stopping the van and releasing the canine."

"Exactly McGee, and there are no traces of dog anywhere in the van, aside from the claw marks in the victims. I want you and Ziva to take more samples of the van for Abby to analyze. I'm gonna try to get a hold of DiNozzo."

Ziva and McGee did as Gibbs asked, and upon their return they discovered that Tony still had not answered either of his phones, nor had he sent in an email to indicate where he might be at this time. Gibbs was starting to get really worried, so he ordered the team to pack it up and return to NCIS. After they delivered the evidence to Abby, they drove to Tony's apartment building.

When they saw his broken door, they drew their weapons. Gibbs put a finger to his lips. On his signal, they barged into the flat only to find it empty. Ziva checked Tony's room while Gibbs checked the kitchen and McGee the bathroom. Both Gibbs and McGee shouted, "Clear!" only to hear Ziva call out, "Boss over here!" They raced into Tony's bedroom to see a dent in the wall with paint flecks and blood on the carpet directly beneath it.

"Call this in McGee. Ziva, you and I are going to check out the neighbors and see if they heard anything last night." Gibbs directed, and Tim quickly pulled out his smartphone but paused before dialing, "What does this mean Boss?" he asked. Gibbs replied, "It means DiNozzo's been taken."

When Ziva and Gibbs went to the closest neighbor, no one answered. They passed it up as normal, because of course people were going to be out an about during the day. The other neighbor did answer the door, and Ziva and Gibbs were treated to the sight of a very busy mother and her two toddlers. The younger was in his mother's arms, while the older tugged on her mother's pant leg, begging for something.

They flashed their badges to the woman, and she bent to set down the kid, telling him and his sister to go play for a bit.

"What is this about agents?" she asked, confused.

"Did you hear anything last night? Any loud noises or signs of a struggle?"

"No not at all!" she said vehemently, before pausing and adding hesitantly, "Well I think there might have been some loud noise last night but I didn't actually hear anything. Both my husband and me woke up at the same time in the middle of the night last night but I don't know what time. While we were awake everything was quiet."

Gibbs thanked her for her time and gave her his card, telling her to call them if they remembered anything else. As they turned around to leave, Gibbs spotted a small security camera in the corner. He told Ziva to go speak with building management and get copies of the footage while he checked in with McGee. Tim had finished placing the call to NCIS and was now taking photos of the broken in door, the dent in the wall, and the blood on the floor.

Gibbs and McGee headed downstairs where Ziva had gotten the security footage. They emailed it to Abby then got into the car and headed back to headquarters to review the footage.

Ziva and Tim started working at their desks while Gibbs took the elevator down to Abby's lab.

"Gibbs!" Abby said excitedly when he walked in, "Perfect timing! I used Ducky's reports on the claw marks in the victim's chest to determine it wasn't a wolf or a bear but an actual domesticated dog. I mean clearly not domesticated in the sense that it's a sweet puppy because it's obviously a killer but domesticated in that it is probably a giant pitbull or something!"

"Abby, DiNozzo is missing," Gibbs announced, wiping the smile off her face.

"What? How? When? Oh my god this is terrible!"

"We think someone grabbed him from his apartment last night. Check your email, you should see copies of the photos McGee took at the crime scene as well as the security footage from the hallway outside his apartment." He also handed her a sample McGee had collected of the blood on the carpet, asking her to match it with Tony's.

Abby set to work and Gibbs gave her a quick peck on the cheek before leaving.

"Don't worry Abbs, if anyone can find him its you."

Gibbs returned to his desk and had only been working for thirty minutes or so when Abby called, asking them all to come down to her lab, as she had something very important to show them. When they walked in, they saw what probably was the security footage up on the big screen.

"Watch this guys," Abby said, as she pressed play on her computer.

They watched the TV and soon saw an old lady walking down the hall toward Tony's door. Abby interjected, "That's his neighbor, Barbara Tanner. She is a widow and is seventy years old." They continued watching, and all except Abby were shocked when she broke down Tony's door. A couple minutes later she walked back out, this time dragging an unconscious DiNozzo behind her.

"Wait," Ziva said incredulously, "are we supposed to believe that this grandmother was the one who took Tony?"

Abby looked a little irritated and responded, "Well just look at the footage! What else does it look like?"

Gibbs cut in before they could get into a spat, telling the team to try to find Tanner, and asking Abby to go over the evidence from the apartment.

"There has to be a connection between the neighbor, Tony, and the six victims from this morning. You guys need to find it."

Gibbs felt a growing sense of unease in his gut. So far everything seemed off. First, six men were killed by a dog in a moving vehicle, and now a grandma was kidnapping his agents. It was all off, leading Gibbs to believe they were missing some big piece of information.

[][][][][][][][][][]

Two Days Later:

Two men were sitting in a roadside diner, just outside of Richmond, Virginia. Unknown to the workers and other customers in the building, these two men had just ganked a civil war ghost who had been murdering tourists at an old battle site. The taller one with long brown hair was using a laptop, with a salad off to the side. The older, shorter one, with short hair was digging into a massive piece of pie.

"Dean look at this," the tall one said, "There have been electrical storms in one suburb of DC, along with two people who have gone missing in the same place."

"Aw Sammy we just finished a job," the one called Dean complained.

"Dean its probably demons, and we should figure out why Crowley sent them to DC."

"Ugh fine," Dean relented, "Just let me finish my pie."

After Dean had finished eating, they paid the bill and got into a black '67 Impala. They roared off to DC, with Dean clearly paying little regard to the speed limit.

[][][][][][][][][][]

**Another chapter down! This may seem like an NCIS dominant story, but that should change pretty soon. Let me know what you guys think so far! If you have any suggestions or questions, review or message me!**

**~airaha**


	3. Rescued?

Tony was no longer tied to a chair. He was hanging, bruised and bloody, from a chain hanging down from the ceiling. His wrists were tied tightly together and he could just barely touch the floor with pointed toes. He was thirsty, starving, and weak from blood loss. He was only semiconscious, because coming back into his full senses was much too painful and if he passed out completely he would only be woken up with a bucket of icy water, which left him cold and shivering for hours. He couldn't tell how much time had passed, but judging from his hunger he estimated he had been in the warehouse for two days.

His eyes were bruised and puffy, the right much worse than the left. It impeded his vision, and made everything seem blurry. His jaw had been smashed out of its socket, making him hurt even more whenever he had to scream. He knew he had cracked or broken a few ribs, and if he got the chance to run, his busted leg would not support his weight. He coughed, and he could taste iron inside his mouth. He figured that one of his ribs must have punctured something, and that he was slowly bleeding out.

[][][][][][][][][][]

Dean and Sam parked the impala a block down from an abandoned warehouse. Sam had done his research on his laptop and determined that the electrical problems in DC were all located in the same neighborhood. They had also discovered that two people in the neighborhood had gone missing.

"Listen to this Dean" Sam had read, "Twenty-eight year old Clarisse Montgomery and nineteen year old Pete Finnegan both disappeared two days ago."

Of course Dean had suggested that maybe they had something going on until Sam confirmed that they didn't know each other, and had both gone missing within the same block of an abandoned warehouse.

Now, parked near that same warehouse, Sam and Dean went into the trunk of the car and pulled out bottles of holy water and containers of salt.

"You think they're in there?" Sam asked.

"Probably, although why two demons would be hanging out in a warehouse beats me."

[][][][][][][][][][]

Amy was once again cutting into Tony when they both heard screams outside, then silence. She stopped and whirled around, bringing the blade still dripping with Tony's blood up to defend herself. Tony felt a flare of hope, thinking that it was Gibbs and his team here to save him. When he saw two tall figures through his cloudy vision, he was disappointed but still assuming he was about to be saved.

This hope died when Amy hissed, "Winchesters."

At first Tony was confused. The name sounded familiar, but he couldn't figure out why.

"Let go of Clarisse you demon bitch" Dean commanded, only to have Amy laugh and spin around DiNozzo so that he was acting like her shield.

"Why?" Amy crooned, "You don't want to kill this pretty meat suit?"

DiNozzo saw the shorter man nod to his brother and say, "Sam, go."

That when Tony put it together. Two men. Winchesters. Brothers. Sam. Dean. He realized with dread that his "rescuers" used to be two of FBI's most wanted. But they were dead. They were supposed to be dead. His thoughts were interrupted when Sam began to say something in Latin.

"NO!" Amy shouted, "Stop or he dies."

Suddenly her silver knife was at Tony's throat. Sam paused mid-word and looked at Dean, who looked pissed off. The look Dean gave Tony was murderous. It said "Idiot, why do you have to be in the way."

DiNozzo didn't see the bottle in Dean's hand until he flung its contents at Tony and Amy. Tony flinched away, expecting it to be toxic somehow, but when it hit him, nothing happened. Amy was a different story. She screamed and fell back, the knife leaving Tony's throat. Sam once again resumed his chanting, only to pause when Amy started laughing again.

"You think this will save him? We have been paid well to make sure he dies a slow and painful death. He will be hunted down for the rest of his life!"

With her last words she ran at Dean, who seemed to be defenseless now that his bottle with the magic water was empty. Faster than Tony would have expected, Dean whipped out a knife and buried it into Amy's heart. As she died, Tony swore she flashed with an orange light, before collapsing to the ground.

Dean pulled the blade out of her and it dripped with blood. He whispered something to Sam that Tony didn't quite catch. Sam nodded and started walking to the exit as Dean walked toward Tony. This is it, DiNozzo thought. This is when I die. He could see the killer in Dean Winchester, the hardened eyes that showed a lifetime of death. Dean had finally walked close enough for Tony to make out his face even with his bruised eyes. And then Dean did the opposite of what Tony was expecting. He sheathed his blade and told Tony "Don't worry, I won't hurt you." Tony tried to scoff at him, but it came out more like a gurgle, and Dean's eyes focused on the strange angle of his jaw.

"This is going to hurt," Dean warned, before firmly grabbing his face and snapping his jaw back into place. The pain made Tony see stars again, but he managed to stay awake.

Sam walked in carrying a bottle of water. Dean held it to Tony's lips as Sam picked the lock holding his hands in the air. As Tony fell to the ground, Dean caught him, and kept him from putting any weight on his broken leg. Just as Dean was about to start walking Tony outside, Sam interjected "Wait Dean, look at this." Sam bent and picked something off the floor. He opened it then showed it to Dean. DiNozzo realized it was his badge, and that they now knew his identity.

"Dean he's a cop." 

Dean looked down and DiNozzo. "Well shit. You know who we are don't you?"

DiNozzo tried to shake his head but Dean exclaimed, "Don't lie, I saw how you flinched away from me when I went up to you."

Dean sighed, and looked to his younger brother. "God dammit Sammy, we're gonna to have to bring him with us."

[][][][][][][][][][]

**So yeah guys this chapter is really short but hey at least I updated right?! I'm in the middle of finals right now and I didn't expect to write anything until after December 18****th**** but hey, procrastination through writing fanfiction happens sometimes. There was supposed to be a lot more to this chapter but I got tired and as I have mentioned previously, I really dislike writing. Expect the next update sometime after the 18****th****. Thanks for reading and reviewing! So far this story has gotten over 1,000 views, which is kinda cray. As always, lmk what you think!**

**~airaha**


	4. Road Trip

**Thank you all so much for your reviews! You guys are way too nice to me :) Anyways, exams went better than I expected, and I managed to pull up my grades in a couple classes. To **_**notsosecretkittycat, **_**being six feet tall myself, 5'2 seems very petite (although it's true the national average is like 5'4 isnt it?). To the guest reviewer wondering why I'm writing this fanfic, I like this story more than I dislike writing, if that makes any sense. **

**As always, keep reading and reviewing this story! If you want it to head in any particular direction let me know, because I haven't yet decided where I want to go.**

[][][][][][][][][][]

As Dean all but carried Tony out of the warehouse, Tony asked, "Where are you taking me?" With his jaw properly back in place, and his dry throat somewhat soothed by the bottle of water they had given him, he was actually able to make his words understandable. Dean and Sam, however, said nothing, and kept walking. As they left the warehouse, they passed by the dead bodies of Pete and Tanner.

When they got to the impala, Tony, through his pounding headache, was still able to appreciate the classic car, so he said so.

"Nice car," he smirked, earning what might have been a small smile from Dean.

"Sammy blindfold him and tie his hands up," Dean ordered.

"No, Dean, come on! You can't really think we should take him with us?" Sam exclaimed angrily, "They will think we kidnapped him or something! I don't want to start running again."

"Sam do you really think that if we let him go he won't call the cops on us? Plus he needs a hospital but if we turn up with a beaten up cop who do you think they will blame anyways?"

Almost as if to emphasize Dean's point, Tony started coughing, a dark red fluid spraying out of his mouth.

"See Sam?" Dean said, gesturing to Tony while at the same time leaning as far away from the flying blood as he could without dropping the agent. Tony knew he desperately needed medical attention, so he was concerned that Dean didn't seem to be inclined to take him to where he could get some.

Sam then did as Dean had asked previously and wrapped a bandana over Tony's eyes. Tony then felt some rope get tied around his already chafed wrists and he winced with pain. He heard the door to the impala opened, and he was pushed inside. Not long after, Dean and Sam both got in the car, and when Dean turned on the car, Metallica started blasting from the speakers.

Tony flinched as the loud sounds assaulted his sensitive ears. His concussion made the music physically painful.

"Shit!" Tony heard Dean swear, and suddenly, thankfully, the music cut off.

"Oh so that's what it takes to shut off your music huh? A kidnapped cop with a concussion in the back seat?" Sam's voice was high pitched in his surprise.

"Oh shut up."

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

After that the brothers were silent, and he felt the car accelerate out of it's parking spot. After a couple minutes, Dean's voice broke the silence.

"Hey Cas, where are you?" There was a pause then Dean said "Okay, someone's hurt, we need your help."

After Dean told Cas about someone being hurt, Tony could just barely pick up the sound of someone speaking on the other line (he assumed Dean was on the phone). The person's voice seemed raised, his speaking sounded more urgent.

"No, no Cas I'm fine, it's not me."

"No it's not Sam either."

"Look, we picked someone up and it's complicated, can you meet us at the bunker in eighteen hours?"

"Okay see you there."

With that Dean hung up, and Tony was left wondering, who this Cas person. Oh yeah and since when did the Winchesters have a bunker? Tony soon grew disoriented, as the blindfold prevented him from seeing where they he was going. Tony felt something placed into his hands and heard Sam's voice telling him to eat. After not having any food for two days, the old power bar was the most delicious thing he had ever had. With his thirst and hunger sated, he drifted to sleep, mostly to escape the pain of his broken body.

[][][][][][][][][][]

Tony drifted in and out during the long car ride, occasionally hearing the low murmur of conversation between Sam and Dean. He couldn't really distinguish what they were talking about, and only caught a few random words like silver, ghosts, and skinwalkers. He remembered the rumors of how the two fugitives were supposed devil worshipers, and often left occult artifacts at their crime scenes, so he simply grew more convinced that the brothers were actually psychos. He woke up again when the car finally stopped and someone pulled him out from the backseat. He could feel cold air around him, and didn't hear any sounds of civilization, only the crunching of boots on an unpaved path. They stopped, and Tony heard a door being opened. The person carrying Tony–it was Dean he assumed–stopped as soon as they walked inside. As soon as the door was shut his blindfold was pulled off and Tony saw that it was, in fact, Dean who had carried him. Looking around his surroundings, he saw a large, open room with some old looking machinery, as well as maybe a library at the far end.

"CAS," Dean bellowed suddenly, and soon enough Tony saw a forty-year-old man come walking swiftly up the stairs to where they still stood standing at the entrance.

Cas looked at Tony with a puzzled look on his face, before he heard Dean say, "Cas, put him out."

With that, Cas nodded and reached out two fingers to Tony's forehead, and everything went black.

[][][][][][][][][][]

Dean sighed as the fed went completely slack, his head rolling back with eyes firmly shut. He hadn't really thought this through. They probably should have just dropped the guy off somewhere, but Dean couldn't bring himself to leave him. Plus if demons were truly after the guy, the bunker would be the safest place.

"Cas can you do your angel thing and figure out who this guy is?"

"Of course Dean." The angel looked at the unconscious man for a second before announcing, "His name is Anthony DiNozzo. He used to work for the Baltimore Police Department and is currently an agent at NCIS. May I ask why you have a beaten NCIS agent here in the bunker?" The puzzled look came across Cas's face again. Agents and the Winchesters didn't mix unless the brothers were undercover.

Sam cut in, "We found him being tortured by some demons. Apparently they were paid to go after this guy and will keep going after him until he is dead. Also he recognized us and we didn't want to be back on the most wanted list."

"Can we discuss this later?" Dean asked, "Cas can you heal him help me get him down to the dungeon? Maybe we can bring a bed in too so he can be comfortable."

"Oh come on Dean you want to put him in the dungeon?" Sam asked, extremely surprised. After everything Dean had done for this guy why didn't he want to put the fed into one of the spare rooms.

"Sammy this guy may be innocent but he is still a prisoner. If he gets out we're screwed."

Sam had to agree with his brother about this, so together the three men moved DiNozzo down the stairs. As Cas healed the broken man, Sam and Dean carried a mattress into the room behind the bookshelf. They laid Tony on a bed and threw a blanket over him. They then took one of the numerous chains and locked it around his ankle. Sam patted the sleeping man down to ensure he had nothing to pick the lock with and came up empty. Feeling satisfied that he wasn't going to be able to escape when he woke up, they placed a bottle of water near his head and left the room.

[][][][][][][][][][]

**Whew… another chapter down! Next chapter expect more NCIS stuff. Tony will also get to really meet the Winchesters, when his brain is thinking clearly. After Christmas I'm going on a road trip and lucky for you guys I don't get carsick. 16 hours in a car means plenty of time to write, or in this case, type! Let me know how you think this chapter went.**

**I hope you all have a Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays/Happy New Year!**

**~airaha**


	5. Sandwiches And Pie

Tony woke up slowly, warm and comfortable. He felt really good, especially considering the crazy dream he had just had. It had something to do with torture and the dead Winchester brothers. Random right? He kept his eyes closed, not wanting to wake up and have to go to work. He was just so relaxed. He felt perfect. Tony was quite pleased with himself and his obvious level of fitness, as he wasn't at all sore from chasing down those ex-marines last night. He was hungry though, and that made him decide to get out of bed. Or at least try to. As soon as he shifted his legs to stretch, he felt something heavy around his ankle. His eyes flew open and he suddenly realized his surroundings were unfamiliar. He looked around, feeling worse and worse as he realized he was in some freaky dungeon type place. He sat up and looked at his ankle, noting the silver cuff with strange markings around the edges. These markings also covered the walls, ceiling, and floor.

Holy shit. His dream wasn't a dream. He was captured by charmingly deadly devil-worshipers and was stuck in their fucking dungeon. But they had rescued him. Tony realized he had been tortured so why did he feel completely fine? He inspected himself, noting his tattered suit. Yet where there were rips and bloodstains, he had no wounds to show for it. How was he okay? He remembered his leg had been horribly broken, but now it was completely whole. Suddenly, a terrifying thought struck him. How long had he been there? What if they had kept him drugged until he had healed? The biggest question was, of course, why did they save him? He looked around again, seeing a bottle of water by the mattress he was lying on. He took it and eyed it warily. It didn't appear to have been tampered with, and when he twisted off the cap he was met with a satisfying amount of resistance. He hesitantly swallowed a couple sips and waited. After he had no adverse reactions to the water, he quickly drained the whole bottle. It eased his hunger a little.

Now that he had gotten his bearings, he tried to recall the details of what had happened. The Winchesters had some sort of old bunker that they were living in. He didn't know where it was or exactly how far they were from DC. Tony remembered seeing the bunker briefly before a man with startling blue eyes (Dean called him Cas?) knocked him out somehow. Tony couldn't remember Cas hitting him, so how was he put out? Tony had so many questions and facts just were not adding up. Tony began to feel very worried. He needed to get a bearing on how many days he had been locked up. What was his team thinking about his disappearance? Did they realize Dean and Sam were still alive and the ones holding him? Tony figured that they probably didn't, as it wasn't the Winchesters who had kidnapped him from his apartment in the first place. He looked around for something to pick his cuff with, yet found nothing, so he lay back down on the mattress and resigned himself to waiting.

[][][][][][][][][][]

Dean and Sam were drinking beers at one of the tables in the library when Cas came in and announced, "The agent is awake."

Dean still did not know how he wanted to deal with the fed. He felt bad for the guy; he had just been thrown into a scary world that would make him question all that he knew. Also, he wondered why demons were after this guy in the first place. They would probably have to summon Crowley to get Tony out of whatever deal he was in, which would likely involve some sort of undesirable trade. Then they still had to deal with whether or not this Anthony guy would go blabbing back to his superiors about how they were still alive. They would just have to deal with these issues as they arose.

[][][][][][][][][][]

Tony sat up when he heard the door to his prison opened. He looked and saw the two brothers as well as the stranger, Cas. Seeing their hulking forms in the doorway made Tony realize once again that he was in a giant pile of crap. Dean stepped forward first and joked, "I hope we didn't interrupt your beauty sleep."

Tony was very surprised at Dean's quip, yet he schooled his features, unwilling to allow the Winchesters any satisfaction over catching him off guard. In an attempt to hide his true feelings he responded easily, "No worries, I've just been lying around so far today. Literally lying down. Because of this." Tony kicked his foot, jingling the chain. "Is this some sort of kinky joke?"

Dean smirked and seemed satisfied with Tony's answer, almost as if he had just passed some sort of test.

"So Anthony, are you hungry?"

Tony blinked in shock. He definitely hadn't told them his name. "It's just Tony, actually."

"Okay then, Tony are you hungry?"

Tony figured he should play nice, and try to work out a plan to catch the men off guard to make his escape. Maybe he could use something from the food they would give him to pick his cuffs or fashion a weapon of some sort. So he replied yes, figuring they would leave and bring him something to eat.

Dean nodded at Sam and the taller brother stepped up to the food of the bed and quickly undid the cuff. Sam then hauled Tony to his feet and placed a new set of handoffs around his wrists behind him. Tony, yet again, was surprised. This was even better than he had hoped for now he could get a better understanding of his surroundings and could plan his escape. Sam ushered Tony forward and Dean fell into step next to him.

"Sorry about the creepy dungeon man."

Tony looked to the green-eyed man walking next and saw a rueful grin fly briefly across his features.

"We couldn't have you running around trying to kill us or something." Dean continued explaining.

They arrived in the industrial kitchen, and Sam sat Tony down at one of the tables while Dean went rummaging for food.

"We have pie, leftover pizza, leftover Chinese, sandwiches, or you can eat some of Sam's rabbit food."

Tony heard a small sigh of exasperation come from Sam, the only noise he had heard the younger brother make so far.

"Just because it's healthy Dean doesn't mean it is rabbit food."

Dean ignored him and looked at Tony. "So what do you want?"

"I'll just take a sandwich thanks, and maybe some more water."

Tony felt relatively confident that they weren't going to kill him, so he had no problem scarfing down the food. Dean ate a piece of pie while Sam and Cas just watched. After they had finished, Tony figured now was the best time to ask the majority of his questions, especially since Dean seemed to be in a great mood after consuming such a huge portion of pie.

"How did you guys find me? How am I not dead? How much time has passed?" All the questions flowed out rapidly. Dean and Sam looked at each other, seeming to have silent conversation with their eyes. Dean seemed to lose the silent battle and he sighed before looking at Tony.

"First of all, everything you think you know about us is wrong. We aren't killers. Well not for people anyways. Basically all the stories about things that go bump in the night are real."

Tony just stared at them for a second then burst out laughing, "You guys are crazy." After everything they had done this is the story they went with to try and convince him to not rat them out?

He was met with cool gazes, not the anger one might expect after laughing in the faces of wanted murderers.

"We were hunting for demons, and we found them, torturing you. Didn't you notice anything strange or supernatural about the three people? Black eyes maybe?"

Tony remembered seeing their black eyes yet had passed it off as a pain induced hallucination. Did this mean there was some merit to the brother's story?

"Also," Dean continued, "You are completely healthy and we only found you twenty-four hours. Cas healed you." They looked at the blue eyed man and was met with a serious stare.

"Wait a second, _healed?_" Tony questioned.

Dean nodded at Cas. The solemn man looked at Tony and said, "I am Castiel, an Angel of the Lord."

Tony was incredulous. First demons and now angels? Next they were going to tell him that bigfoot was real.

"So, say I believe you, which I don't by the way, why were demons after me?"

Sam answered this question, "That's what we need to find out."

"So can you do some hoodoo black magic stuff and figure out why they are hunting me?" 

"Finding out isn't the issue. Most likely you put someone in jail and they sold their soul to get revenge. It's getting out of the deal that is the hard part."

Sam continued Dean's statement, "Lucky for you we happen to know someone."

Dean nodded while Cas looked slightly disgusted, as if he knew exactly whom the brothers were thinking of and didn't approve.

"We will summon Crowley, the King of Hell."


	6. Sketchy Phone Calls

"We will summon Crowley, the King of Hell."

Tony choked a little at Dean's words. The KING of HELL? Excuse me?! Just how dark are these brothers if they knew the King of Hell. Yet they had an angel at their beck and call as well. It didn't add up.

"Wait a second, I thought the King of Hell was Lucifer?" Tony was slightly puzzled.

The angel scoffed, and Dean clarified, "We threw Lucifer back into his prison after we accidentally started the apocalypse."

"The apocalypse. Really." Tony's voice was not amused this time. "Of everything you've said you think I'd believe that you two started the apocalypse? And if you haven't noticed we are all still here right now, so clearly the world didn't end."

Sam finally contributed to the conversation, saying tightly, "We stopped it too."

"Anyways," Dean interjected, slightly annoyed at getting off topic, "We need to summon Crowley and figure out what the hell is going on so you can be on your way and get back to your people."

At the mention of his team, Tony got angry and sad at the same time. He knew that they would be frantic searching for him, and he was pissed that he couldn't clue them in to the whole situation. Did they even know he was alive?

"Can I call my team and let them know I'm okay? Please they are probably really worried about me and they deserve to know that I am okay."

"No, absolutely not." Sam's voice was hard and unflinching, his eyes cold. Tony understood that he wasn't exactly on Sam's favorite people list. Dean on the other hand looked somewhat more understanding.

"Please?" Tony begged again, this time turning his gaze entirely upon the older brother, knowing that he was the only one he had the slightest chance of convincing. "I can just give you their number and you can just tell them that I am okay and then hang up."

Dean looked at Sam, before asking, "Sammy can you rig something up so they can't figure out the number or trace it?"

"Dean you know that this is a terrible idea, they–"

"Sam. Can you do it?" Dean interrupted, making it clear that he had already made up his mind.

Sam looked at his brother for a moment before relenting, "Fine, give me ten minutes to set everything up."

Dean nodded his thanks as Sam left the room. He turned back toward Tony but before he could say anything, Cas put a hand on his shoulder. "Dean I am assuming that you will be summoning the demon after making this call to Anthony's teammates, and I would rather not be around when you do. In addition, you called me away from my hunt of the other fallen angels and I would like to get back to that as soon as possible." Dean understood and wished him well, reminding the gruff man to say goodbye to Sam before he left.

While waiting for Sam, Dean and Tony talked about Tony's life as an NCIS agent. He asked about whom he would be calling, and Tony shared a couple insights about Agent Jethro Leroy Gibbs. Tony also ended up talking about McGee (or as Tony referred to him during the majority of his stories, McGeek), and had just started up on Ziva when Sam finally returned.

"Wow Sammy what the hell took you so long?" Dean asked. His brother had been gone for significantly longer than ten minutes.

"It was unavoidable Dean, I was trying to upgrade the signal scrambler on the phone. Charlie managed to track us that one time and while I doubt any this guy's NCIS team will have the knowledge to do what she did, might as well be safe." 

Tony was slightly indignant, "Hey don't bash my team! McGeek is an MIT grad and a computer whiz!" He also made a mental note of the name 'Charlie' as Sam handed the phone to Dean.

Dean just laughed. "First off, McGeek has nothing on Charlie. Secondly, it's probably NOT the smartest idea to make your tech team out to be so high and mighty, after all, you wouldn't want us to be too scared to make this call, eh?"

Tony had to admit that Dean had a point there, and eventually nodded his agreement. Dean then asked Tony for Gibb's number, quickly pressing the numbers into Sam's smartphone and holding it to his ear. While it was still ringing, he looked at Tony, the cheerful glint suddenly gone from his eye.

"Do not even think about yelling or trying to be heard alright?" Dean warned, his eyes hard. "We will just throw you out of the bunker. You will be dead or kidnapped again before you could make it halfway to your friends."

Just before Tony replied, Dean held up a finger, silencing him. They could hear the faint voice of Agent Gibbs pick up on the other line and say "Hello?"

"Is this Agent Gibbs?" Dean asked, pitching his voice slightly lower than it already was.

"It is. Who are you and how did you get this number?" Gibbs asked, his voice clearly suspicious.

"Your Agent wants you to know that he is alive and well. Don't look for him, and don't bother tracing this call." Dean hung up before he could hear the other man's response and handed the phone back to Sam. There was a moment of pensive silence before Dean broke it. "Well," he started, his voice back to normal and slightly more upbeat, "Lets summon ourselves a demon shall we?

[][][][][][][][][][]

After three days of not knowing where Tony was or if he was okay, his team was depressed. The neighbor was missing and the four people that Tony had just put away were dead, yet nothing was connecting everything. Abby was at a loss because the dog that had killed the men did so while the van was still moving on the road. There was no explaining how the animal had gotten in the vehicle in the first place, why it so viciously tore up the occupants, or how it left only the gouges in the deceased's bodies and not any other trace of evidence. McGee and Ziva sat at their desks going over the same evidence again and again when finally Gibbs' rapid entry broke the monotony.

"The neighbor's body turned up in an abandoned warehouse in Anacostia," Gibbs announced, "along with two others. Get to the garage."

Finally! This was the news Ziva and Tim had been waiting so desperately to hear. While it wasn't Tony himself it was a step towards finding him, so the two agents quickly scrambled to collect their stuff.

Once at the crime scene, the team was horrified by what they found. There was clear evidence of torture, as well as large amounts of blood. Some of it pooled underneath the bodies of the three corpses, while another large puddle was directly underneath a rusted chain hanging from the ceiling. One of the dead bodies was the neighbor, Barbara Tanner, while the other two were soon identified as Clarisse Montgomery and Pete Finnegan. Two people who had no connection other than the fact that they lived in the same neighborhood.

"Ziva, make sure Abby gets all the evidence from this place, I want to know exactly what happened here. McGee see if you can find any security cameras on this block that may have recorded something."

They quickly got to work. Gibbs had a sinking suspicion that the blood underneath the chains belonged to his missing agent. McGee soon came back in, announcing that there was, in fact, a camera pointing down the street that held the main entrance of the warehouse. Gibbs was silently thankful. Perhaps they could get some information that would untangle the mess that was this case.

Upon returning to the NCIS offices in the Naval Yard, Gibbs assigned Ziva and McGee to combing through the video footage. Abby got to work analyzing the evidence while Ducky took the bodies down to autopsy. After less than an hour, Ziva and McGee had found something on the security footage. They quickly called Gibbs over and played the video on one of the big screens. The picture was terrible, and the camera angle just barely caught what was going on, but Gibbs managed to distinguish two men going into the warehouse, seemingly armed, and come out a while later, the shorter one carrying a third person. The group then walked off screen, only to have a black vehicle drive by.

'The plates were indistinguishable boss, and at no point did the camera get a clear shot of the men's faces. Also with the quality so bad to begin with, facial rec probably wouldn't have worked anyways."

"Damn it," Gibbs swore. "Okay keep working you two, try to see if you can find anything else, I'm going to stop by Ducky and Abby and see what they have."

After taking the elevator down to Ducky's, Gibbs found that the bodies had already undergone careful inspection.

"Tell me something good," Gibbs called as he strolled into the room.

"Well it appears that these three all died of stab wounds from the same blade. It is most likely an inch thick and with a serrated edge. I also found minor bruising on all their knuckles, as if they had all been hitting something repeatedly."

"Keep looking Duck, I need answers," Gibbs commanded as he left and headed towards Abby's lab.

When Gibbs got to his destination, he was surprised to hear only the whirr of machines and Abby's furious typing. No music was blasting from the speakers today.

"Abbs, what do you have for me?"

"Gibbs!" She cried, turning around, "Perfect timing, as usual. The blood underneath the chains did belong to Tony, and based off the amount of blood loss I would say that if he didn't receive professional medical attention soon he wouldn't make it."

"But he was alive when he left the warehouse?" Gibbs questioned, wanting to confirm that his agent had a chance of still being alive.

"Yes but Gibbs he was clearly tortured, and looking over some stuff that Ducky sent me, it seems that the three people that were killed in the warehouse were the ones that were torturing Tony!"

Why were a seventy year-old widow, a kid, and a young woman torturing one of his best agents? Instead of clarifying anything, this new info only added to the chaos.

Gibbs let out a sigh before giving Abby a quick peck on the cheek, asking her to keep searching and see if she could figure out who the people who now had Tony were.

When Gibbs got back up to the main floor, he found his two agents still vigorously working at their desks, trying to find any other piece of information that they could've missed. He sat down at his desk, all his questions running through his mind, before the ringing of his cell phone interrupted him.

Looking at the Caller ID, it simply said UNKNOWN on the bright little screen, so he answered with a cautious "Hello?"

"Is this Agent Gibbs?" A deep voice on the other end asked.

Gibbs' gut was all but screaming at him now about how strange this phone conversation was. "It is. Who are you and how did you get this number?" he questioned, allowing suspicion to color his tone.

"Your Agent wants you to know that he is alive and well. Don't look for him, and don't bother tracing this call."

Gibbs was shocked for an instant, his mind racing. After nothing for more than three days suddenly he was getting a call to his personal cell?

"Who are you? What did you do with Tony?!" Gibbs all but shouted into his phone, attracting the attention of Ziva and Tim.

But the stranger on the other side had already hung up, and Gibbs was met with silence.

[][][][][][][][][][]

**So a couple things:**

**First, this chapter without an AN is over 2000 words… Holy fuck.**

**Second, this is my last update before school and my club sport start again, so finding time to write will be a bit harder. Patience is a virtue though, am I right? **

**Third, who else is pumped for Crowley? I know I am!**

**Fourth and last, I know I made Cas leave, but I promise I will try to bring him back at some point.**

**As always, thank you to all my readers. Over thirty reviews, almost sixty followers and 3.6k views… All I can say is wow. To the 16 who have favorited this story, you da real MVP. But for realsies. Thanks :)**

**Keep reading and reviewing! I love to hear what you all think!**

**~airaha**


	7. The King of Hell

"Fuck," Gibs swore, as he flipped the relic he used as his cell phone shut. "McGee do everything you can to trace that call."

"What did they say?" Ziva asked anxiously, letting the neutral mask she always wore slip for a brief moment.

"It was a deep male voice, and along with knowing this number he addressed me by name."

Tim was furiously working on his computer and wasn't participating in the conversation, so Ziva asked the question they were both thinking.

"What does that mean for Tony?"

Gibbs was silent for a while, no doubt replaying the brief conversation in his head. "The man said that Tony wanted us to know he was alive and well, yet he also said not to bother looking for him or tracing this call. It doesn't make sense. If they were holding Tony why would they want us to know he was okay? Unless they plan to try to ransom him off… However, the warehouse points to them rescuing him so why and how would they track him down and kill his captors just to use him as bait when they are supposedly taking decent care of him?" Gibbs realized that he was rambling, something he rarely did and typically left for Ziva or Tony. He was getting extremely frustrated, and his gut writhed around nervously, making Gibbs think that he was still missing a key piece of information. Ziva was silently thinking about what Gibbs had said during his mini rant, while Tim kept hitting the keyboard with a certain amount of desperation.

Suddenly, a disappointed beeping noise came from Tim's laptop. Looking over, Gibbs and Ziva found themselves staring at McGee's face, looking at an expression they couldn't quite understand. It was anger and disappointment, but also confusion and, was that a tiny bit of awe that flitted across his features?

"McGee what happened?!"

"Boss I couldn't trace it, but that isn't the strange part. Ordinarily, when tracing phone calls you need to be holding the conversation for good length of time right?"

The team nodded yes, and McGee continued, "Well I thought this would be no different. It should've at least narrowed down one region of the country but I found it doing the exact opposite. The signal kept on bouncing and changing. It said it was coming from one place until it jumped to another. Whoever set this up is good. Really, really good."

As if Gibbs needed another complication added to the pile.

[][][][][][][][][][]

Tony watched as Dean drew something he called a "devil's trap" on the floor while Sam gathered ingredients for the summoning. He still thought that they were crazy. I mean sure, Tony had witness some stuff that seemed fairly unrealistic, but there was always a plausible explanation for them right? His neighbor definitely hadn't really been strong enough to throw him into a wall. It was just some confusion generated from being woken up so suddenly. As for being tortured, maybe the Winchesters had given him some sort of hallucinogen to make him think that they had actually rescued him. If so, the blue-eyed man was for sure just that, a man. Not an angel with magical healing powers. There were no black-eyed demons hunting him, as it was just another side effect of whatever drug they had given him in the first place. The more Tony thought about it, the more he became convinced that the nice-seeming guy spray-painting his own floor was actually insane. How they managed to get a bunker, Tony had no idea. It seemed old, out of this time. Maybe it had been long since forgotten and the Winchesters had simply stumbled across it. However much he tried to talk himself out of believing that monsters did exist, a sliver of doubt remained, ice cold, in his heart. He wanted it to be drugs, but a little voice kept whispering in his head, "What if it's true?" What if they aren't crazy? What if they saved you?" Either way, the best course of action was still to play along, and look for an escape.

Tony broke out of his reverie and looked up to see Dean staring at him. With a start, he realized Dean had spoken to him, and was waiting for his reply.

"Sorry what did you say?" He asked, a little embarrassed. It wasn't good for him to loose focus that easily.

Dean smirked, "Off in LaLa Land are we? My company isn't good enough for you, is that it?"

Tony felt another shock of surprise run down his spine. It was weird to think that Dean Winchester, of all people, was talking and joking to him as if it was a normal day and Tony wasn't an Agent and Dean wasn't summoning the King of Hell.

He decided not to play along and just replied, "I was thinking about everything you said, sorry I zoned out."

Dean looked disappointed at Tony's lack of clever response. A look one might give a friend if they didn't remember an inside joke that they once shared.

"Never mind man, I was just saying that we are finished preparing, it's time we found out why you were being hunted."

[][][][][][][][][][]

Crowley was sitting on his throne in hell listening to some minor demon complain and complain about the lack of soul deals he was getting, and how it was all due to Crowley's poor management. He was just raising his hand, ready to snap his fingers and vaporize the stupid thing before he felt a tugging in his body and realized he was being summoned. He only had time for one thought, "I hope it isn't the damn Winchesters" before he was dragged away through blackness.

An instant later the world brightened and his surroundings refocused. He looked around and saw himself standing in a devil's trap in some sort of kitchen. He saw three faces gazing at him; two of them held neutral expressions and the third with shock splayed clear across his features. He immediately recognized the Winchesters, but was surprised to see the third man was not the feathered angel that they typically had with them.

He smirked, it seemed like the famous brothers were in need of his assistance, yet again, and so he placed a self-satisfied smile on his face and in the snarkiest tone possible, greeted them with his classic "Hello boys".

[][][][][][][][][][]

The short, slightly rounded man appeared out of thin air. There was no "pop" or magical smoke that filled the air. He was not there, then he was. Tony reared back in surprise, thinking that maybe the Winchesters were telling the truth after all. The man looked around briefly, shooting Tony a half-second glance that showed a hint of surprise and confusion, before smiling elatedly at the brothers.

"Hello boys!" The man Tony assumed was Crowley greeted. He picked up on the Scottish accent almost immediately. "Do tell, who is the new boy toy you found for yourselves? Did your feathery one begin to bore you?"

"Cut the crap Crowley," Dean's voice was hard and he was clearly tired of Crowley's shit, "You know who he is."

"Erm, no Squirrel, I don't. Should I?" Crowley asked, the confusion evident in his voice.

Before Dean could respond, Tony broke in, unable to contain his disbelief any longer. "You're the King of Hell?!" His voice was higher pitched with his surprise.

This elicited a laugh from Sam, gaining him a couple points in Tony's perspective.

"Looks like you aren't that scary Crowley," Sam laughed, mirth filling his voice.

"Shut it Moose," he commanded. He looked at Tony with extreme interest. Tony felt as if the little man trapped in a circle of paint was examining him under a microscope. "So, who are you? I want to know."

"He's the one you sent three demons after. We found them and ganked them after they had had him for two days! The last bitch said that they had "been paid well" to do so."

"Sorry did you say torture?"

"Yes!" Dean exclaimed, getting pissed at Crowley's unwillingness to help them. His anger was halted in his tracks, however, when the demon king's face turned down and he started muttering under his breath.

"It's not me," Crowley claimed after a couple heartbeats.

"Oh come on, of course it's you!" Sam exclaimed.

Tony remained silent as he watched the other men discuss his life and freedom.

"It's not me!" Crowley insisted, "I don't do torture until after they are dead! My guess is it's _Kate_." He spat out the name venomously.

"So now you're trying to make excuses, yeah?

"Hardly. _Kate _seems to think that she should be the Queen of Hell. She is shaping up to be the next Abbadon, except what she lacks in raw power she has made up in cunning. I thought that I had quieted that feeble attempt at a rebellion. Maybe I should've listened to that petition about the souls." He spoke his last sentence deep in thought.

The fact that Crowley was being serious convinced the brothers that he was telling the truth. It was so far from his typical manipulative self that they realized the magnitude that the demon Kate posed to him.

"Let me out and I'll go poke around about Kate, and see what she is up to. Maybe I can find out why they hunted you."

Dean thought for a moment, before deciding that they would, unfortunately, have to trust him.

"Fine, it's a deal. We let you out and you have two days to dig up what you can on this Kate chick."

"A deal Dean, really!" Crowley sounded much too excited. Dean blanched a little and shared a glance with his brother, who seemed very amused.

"I don't trust you Crowley, so yes."

"Wonderful!" From nowhere, Crowley unraveled a long scroll with an immense amount of fine print.

"Sam?" Dean called his brother over and in about ten minutes the two managed to skim over the contract searching for anything Crowley may have stuck in there against their knowledge. They must have found nothing, though, as Dean took the pen the demon offered, and placed the scrawl that was his signature on the bottom. Without warning, Crowley grabbed Dean's head and kissed him full on the mouth. Neither brother looked surprised once Dean was released from the not so passionate embrace. Instead of commenting, Dean, with a look of annoyance across his face just scuffed out part of the spray painted devil's trap.

With a quick wink at Tony and a "Goodbye Moose, Squirrel" the King of Hell disappeared as silently as he arrived.

[][][][][][][][][][]

**ILY CROWLEY!**

**What did you guys think of the chapter/Crowley POV? Gotta admit, I kinda just randomly found myself writing Crowley's perspective for a bit, but just decided to include it anyways. **

**So I meant to write this last night but got really sick and ended up sleeping. But since I was so sick last night I stayed home from school today and wrote!**

**This was initially going to be like 1000 words but after a little prompting from a friend I managed to get it up to 1.9k :) Speaking of words, this story just passed 10k!**

**As always, please R&R, I love to read comments. They make me happy.**

**Until next time (which will hopefully be soon but let's be realistic shall we?),**

**~airaha**

**EOM**


End file.
